Beautiful Desire
by randysgrl
Summary: Alternate Universe. Slash. If you don't like don't read. Neal is an abused teenager, and when he moves because of his mom's death the abuse only gets worse. but when the first day of school comes around he meets a boy, Peter. Will someone ever save Neal?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own white collar

^Peter&Neal^

Pain…So much pain…blue eyes fluttered open…

Neal lifted his head, just slightly, ignoring the pain that was shooting through his body, and looked at the clock.5:30. Sighing Neal immediately regretted the action when his lungs screamed in pain. Today's going to be a day from hell. Getting up, was the worst the thing Neal thought he would ever do again, boat loads of pain spiking all through his body. He resisted the urge to scream seeing his dad laying only a couple feet away. Neal willed his body to move even as the bones in his body grinded painfully against each other. He would have to take a shower that was for sure, and then, of course; bandage his wounds, and finally get dressed.

Peter woke up to the sound of the

**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP**

** OF HIS ALARM CLOCK.**

Groaning he slammed his hand down on the snooze button, and was just starting to drift off when the bedroom door burst open and in walked his sister, Elizabeth or Elle as most people called her.

"Get up Peter we're going to be late for school, and I refuse to be late because you decided to stay up late last night." Elle said placing her hands on her hips and pouting.

"Fine Elle I'm getting up okay…Now get out." He said throwing the covers off his body and placing his feet on the soft carpet.

Elle smiled brightly and immediately left shutting the door behind her. Peter glanced back at the bed…it looked so warm and inviting but he resisted not wanting to have the wrath of his little sister on him for the rest of the day. Stumbling over to his dresser he pulled out a green button up shirt and khakis. After, getting dressed he grabbed his backpack and ran down stairs. "Okay Elle I'm ready" Peter called through the house, grabbing an apple and walking out of the house.

It didn't take long for Elle to be out of the house and in the white mustang. And they were off to school.

Neal walked out of his and his father's house, and started making the long and most likely painful journey to New York High…It had been 6:30 when Neal had left and it was now 7:15 and he had finally arrived. Walking up the concrete steps, and into the brightly lit school, He quickly made it over to the wall hoping no one would notice him. He made it all the way to his locker, number 52, before he heard it. He turned around trying to find out what all the commotion was about. His eyes widened when they landed on the two teenagers walking through the hallway. It wasn't the girl that caught his attention although she was beautiful. It was the boy he was absolutely stunning, with his dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He sighed and turned back to his locker he was probably straight anyway. Getting the rest of his books he had just shut his locker when…

**"HEY YOU" Neal winced and looked down hoping the bunch of boys that were only standing a couple feet away weren't talking to him. **

"**Hey you deaf or something we're talking to you" Looking up Neal looked at the slightly pudgy boy with blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was starring…well more like glaring right at him. **

**Damn…**

^Peter&Neal^

**That's it for now I hope you liked it **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own white collar

^Peter&Neal^

**Damn…**

Neal opened his mouth to say something that most likely would've got him in much more trouble than he already was when he was slammed against the locker, the cold unforgiving locker…A soft moan escaped light pink lips.

"So pretty boy what's your name" The teen hissed out. Neal hesitated and looked up.

"Answer me Damn it!" the guy growled.

"N-Neal" he stuttered out betraying all the emotions that he had tried so hard not to show the ass wipe standing right in front of him. And then it happened bravery surged through Neal's body bravery that Neal had never felt before.

"So tell me something** TUBBY** what's your name?" Neal said smirking.

"Garrett Fowler" The teen that was supposedly named Garrett hissed at Neal, anger flashing wildly in those light blue eyes.

And then happened the punches landed wildly all over Neal's frail body and he resisted the burning urge in his body to scream to disappear. A lone tear slipped down Neal's cheek and the pain that was flaring all throughout his body, was so much that Neal almost…ALMOST passed out right then and there.

"**HEY…**

** WHAT DO**

** YOU **

** ASS WIPES**

** THINK **

** YOUR DOING!"**

Neal lifted his head to find the two teenagers that had been walking down the hall just a few minutes ago were standing right in front of Neal. Fowler dropped him to the ground, and he moaned softly the new bruises that he would have were already blooming. And they hurt like hell. His attention drew back to the boy and girl. "Peter I need to see him tell them to move" the girl said.

Peter looked at the group of boys "Move FOWLER" Fowler kept his spot standing his ground.

"**MOVE" **Peter hissed his chocolate brown eyes flashing darkly. Fowler glared at Peter and then left.

"Hey you okay?" Neal looked up into the girls warm brown eyes.

"I'm fine" He said softly looking down a blush spreading across his cheeks when he saw Peter staring at him intently.

A growl escaped Peter's lips when he saw the deep red blush spreading across his face, Neal's eyes widened. "Peter stop being an idiot and go somewhere else if you're going to be an over protective little asshole." Peter sighed and grumbled something about annoying sisters and walked away.

"Your brother is really h- I mean protective"

"Yea I know, so back to you you're not fine…here let me see your schedule maybe me or Peter have one of your classes."

I handed the girl my schedule "Oh you have the next two classes with Peter I'll go find him be right back"

"NO…Its fine" Neal cried but it was too late she was already gone.

"Shit…I'm not going to survive the day I swear I'm not" Neal moaned out resting his head against his knees…and waiting for Peter and the girl to get back.

^Peter&Neal^

I hope you like it…I'm sorry it's kind of sort I write like that: P


End file.
